The Raven, The Prince, and The Knight
by BelovedScarlet
Summary: AU.No one may marry until Prince Garfield has found a bride.Sir Robin, the immaculate is sent looking for the perfect princess but finds princess Raven of the neighboring kingdom instead.Robin just hopes he doesn't kill Raven first.But anything can happen


_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. You just had to rub it in, didn't you? _

_Summary: AU. "No one may marry until Prince Garfield has found a bride." So Sir Robin, the immaculate is sent looking for a Princess. Raven is certainly a Princess but not exactly the kind made up in fairytales. From the first time he met Princess Raven he knew she was a force to be reckoned with. But that isn't his problem. His job is just to bring her to Prince Garfield…and not kill her first. RobRae._

_Author's Note: I got the idea for this story while watching the movie version of the play "Once upon a Mattress" which is another version of the princess and the pea. So I guess you could say this is my version of the princess and the pea. __Warning! __This is a RobRae story but the first chapter starts out as Robin/Starfire. After this chapter there won't be as much._

_--_

_Love nothing but that which comes to you woven in the pattern of your destiny. For what could more aptly fit your needs?_

_**Marcus Aurelius**_

_Immaculate:_

_**faultless: **__showing faultless perfection_

_**The Kingdom of Jump City: Logan's Palace**_

"No one may be married until Prince Garfield has found a bride. What kind of rule is that?" Terra grumbled.

"Do not be so unhappy. I think that it is glorious that Friend Beast Boy-oops I mean Prince Gar has decided to find a life mate." Starfire smiled happily.

"But don't you get it. If no one can get married then you won't be getting "hitched" with a certain Boy Wonder anytime soon." Star frowned in confusion.

"I do not understand. What is this "hitched" you are speaking of?"

"You know. The whole 14 Karat rock, wedding bells, and white dresses." Terra sighed.

"Oh!" Star grinned. But then quickly frowned, again. "How do I fit 14 carats into a rock? What shall I do with this rock once I have fitted the carats into the rock? And what does bells of wedding and white dresses have to do with rocks…or carats?"

"Forget it!" Terra growled, more that slightly annoyed at Starfire's ignorance.

"Leave Star alone. You know she is just not used to the palace's customs." Sir Victor Stone walked into the room.

"Hey Cy."

"Hello Cyborg, is today not the most glorious day you have ever seen?"

"Sure, glorious. Got it." Cyborg raised an eyebrow but didn't not push it.

"So, what's up?"

"Oh. I'm just looking for Rob. Has anyone seen him?"

--

_**On the other side of the palace**_

**Punch.**

**Kick. **

**Spin Kick.**

**Punch.**

Robin growled. _'What does he think I am? I'm a knight, __**NOT**__ a match maker.' _Robin was fuming. He had just found out that he was to find an "appropriate" bride for Beast Boy.

"Hey, Rob." Standing by the door was Beast Boy looking slightly embarrassed.

"What's up, BB?"

"Look, if it makes you feel any better I hate this as much as you do." Beast Boy cracked a smile and added "besides I'm a ladies man. I'm not meant to be tied down. After all, why should only one woman have all of this? Let's face it Rob, I would be to much man for her to handle." He began flexing his "muscles" in a macho way.

That made Robin realize that Beast Boy didn't want to do this just as much as he didn't. This whole time all he was thinking about was himself. What he hadn't realized was that BB had to marry a total stranger. And in that moment Robin silently promised to Beast Boy, and himself, that he would bring back the best princess. Because that's what his best friend deserved.

"Don't worry BB, I'll do my best." Robin slapped him on the back.

"Thanks, man." He replied wincing slightly.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt such a tear-jerking moment. But whenever you guys are done acting like a bunch of wussies I would _gladly _lay the hands to both of you in a game of Stankball!" Cyborg's voice boomed. Both guys turned to the door and the Cy stood with Terra and Star at his side.

"You're on, tin man!"

--

After a very competitive game of Stankball it was really late and everyone was heading to his, or her, room. Robin was in his room laying on the bed and though he was exhausted he just couldn't get to sleep. For his mind was plagued with thoughts of the one journey that he really did not want to take.

_Why me?_

_Why not Cyborg? _

_But it's my duty and I have to do what I have to do._

Robin turned trying to get comfortable but failing miserably. Finally he banished any thought of sleep he had. He pulled the cover away from him and got out of bed. What he needed was to clear his head. So he left his room and headed for the garden. When he got there he sat on one of the benches and closed his eyes in concentration. But he quickly shot up when he heard a rustling sound.

"Who's there?"

_No Reply._

The rustling came again, only closer this time. Soon he could make out the shadow of a figure. On instinct, he kicked the figure's legs out from under them. Then he grabbed the person's wrist and jerked the figure forward into the light revealing a very frightened…

"Starfire?"

"Hello, Robin." Starfire replied rubbing the wrist he had grabbed.

"I could have hurt you, Star. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to know what you were doing up at this time of night. You are not having the Night of Mares, are you?" Robin smiled. She had been worried about him. He couldn't help but smile. There sitting in front of him was a beautiful, sweet, happy-go-lucky girl and she was sitting there worrying about _him_. Something about that made him feel _special_. It made him feel-

"Friend Robin? You have not yet answered my question." Star gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh, I'm fine Star."

"Well…then I guess…I should go." Star frowned slightly and backed away.

"You don't, um, have to leave. You could…uh…stay for a while…if you want." Robin couldn't believe how stupid he sounded. And because of a girl, too.

_Smooth Robin, smooth._

"Oh, thank you, Robin." Starfire lunged forward and hugged him.

"No problem, Star." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They looked each other in the eyes, Robins' mouth hovering over hers.

"Robin." Starfire sighed before closing her eyes.

"Starfire…" Robin bent down lower.

"Hey guys!" They quickly pulled away. And there Beast Boy was jogging up to them.

"You guys couldn't sleep, either? Man, I'm glad I wasn't the only one." Beast Boy grinned at them.

"So what do you guys want to do? We could play Stankball, or Mega Monkey 4, or…or…" He looked at both of their faces. Then he stared back and forth between them and started to chuckle nervously. "hey, why do you two look so angry?"

"Beast…" Robin gritted his teeth.

"Boy." Starfire finished with a pout.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?" He looked at Star who simply nodded.

"I…uh…gotta…go, bye!" Beast Boy scurried away in fear of Robin's wrath. Robin sighed then turned to her.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Robin smiled and slipped her hand into his. Star looked down at their fingers entwined and smiled.

"That would be…nice."

--

"Here you are." Robin reluctantly released Starfire's hand. They stood in front of Starfire's door.

"Do you have any idea where you will be heading tomorrow?" Starfire asked.

"The Kingdom of Azarath is said to have a princess about the same age as BB so that is where I'm headed first. If that doesn't work out I'll just move on to the next kingdom." Robin explained.

"You are to be visiting the Kingdom of Azarath? Is that not dangerous?"

"The Queen has already sent permission for me to come and if this match works out then that could mean the end of this war." Robin grabbed Starfire's hands in excitement. "How does that sound, Starfire? Ending the war." Starfire quickly blushed.

"That sounds wonderful, Robin." Starfire smiled. Robin stared at her for a moment.

"I'll only be gone for a month. It will take a week to get there then I'll be staying there for two weeks and then I'll come straight home, okay?" Robin promised and Starfire nodded.

"I wish you the best of luck, Robin." She quickly leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Without another word she hurried into her room. Robin touched his cheek and knew that he would sleep easy tonight and dream of Starfire.

--

Robin woke up the next day feeling refreshed. That was the best sleep he had in a long time. But then remembered that today was the day. Today was the day he had to go out and find a princess for BB. Well, he might as well as get it over with. The sooner he left the sooner he could come back to his Starfire. That had a nice ring to it.

_His._

Yeah, it definitely had a nice ring to it.

"Yo, Rob-ster, you up?"

"Yeah." Robin opened the door to let Cyborg in.

"So, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Robin sighed.

"Then let's get on with it." They walked outside where Beast Boy and Terra were giggling and whispering about something or another. To the side Starfire stood alone watching him.

"Good-bye Robin." Star frowned.

"Hey, remember I'll be gone for about a month. I'll see you when I get back." Robin got on his horse and rode off. Starfire watched until she was no longer able to see him.

"Come back to me, Robin."

--

_**The Kingdom of Azarath: Roth's Palace**_

"Raven, get back here right now!" Bumble Bee chased after her.

"All I want to do is read. That's it. But noo! I can't even do that!" Raven shouted back as she ran through the thick woods. This was almost a daily routine for Raven. She would run away for the day just so she can get some peace and quiet. With Bee following closely behind.

"Rae, I'm just not sure this is a good idea." Bumble Bee bit her lip.

"You say that everyday and everyday no one even notices we're gone." Raven rolled her eyes as she slowed down so Bumble Bee could catch up. As they walked in silence Raven became lost in her thoughts. It wasn't as if Raven didn't want to be a princess because she did. She had always dreamed of becoming Queen so that she could help Azarath. Instead of just attending pointless events and constantly being ignored.

She just wanted peace for Azarath. Azarath had been in war with both the Kingdom of Jump City and the Kingdom of Gotham for quite some time. Life had become a struggle for everyone in Azarath and Raven knew that her mother, even if she would never admit to it, was becoming stressed from the troubles of the war. Even the Palace was becoming divide between those who wanted to end the war and those who did not want to stop until the war ended in victory. They needed to make a decision quickly because the longer they waited the deeper they became in war.

That was why she agreed to at least meet the prince of Jump City. Although her mother assured her that no one was forcing her to go Raven saw the contentment in her eyes. So this is how she planned on spending the week before a man name Sir Robin, the immaculate came and the three weeks before Sir Robin takes her away from the only home she's ever known. She would spend it next to the river outside of the palace rereading all of her favorite books.

"Raven, we're here." Bumble Bee gentle pulled her out of her thoughts. Raven looked up and the wave of sounds, smells, and even tastes of the river immediately surrounded her. Bumble Bee closed her eyes and laid back on the ground enjoying the cool breeze. Raven sat down cross-legged on a rock next to her with her book opened on her lap. Try as she might she could not seem to concentrate on her book. She was too busy wondering what Prince Garfield and his Kingdom be like. And just who was Sir Robin and what could he have done to deserve the title immaculate? Raven didn't know and Raven hated not knowing things. One thing she did know was that just because she was seventeen didn't mean she was helpless and if Sir Robin turned out to be a dirty old pedophile who likes young princesses she would not hesitate to throw him out.

--

This is the first installment of The Raven, The Prince, and The Knight. Whoop Whoop! Okay, enough of that. I know! Another story! It's not like I have a bunch of stories that need to be updated or anything. sarcasm But I really wanted to start this story. I honestly want to know what you think. So leave a review…but you don't have to…but it'd be nice…if it isn't to much trouble…but I sure would appreciate it…not trying to force you or anything…but-you get the idea.

Review.

-BelovedScarlet.


End file.
